tornado_outbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Nimbus/Dialogue
Roadside Destruction * The wind is an invisible but powerful force. It can slowly erode the stones of ancient times. It can carry ocean waters to rain down on a thirsty world. It can feed the flames of civilization or extinguish their scorching fires.But not all wind is invisible, and not all wind is slow.There is a wind that is quick and destructive. A violent spinning vortex of power that knows no fear and cannot be stopped.This special wind is known as...tornado. * Okay you, so you think you can keep it together, keep your winds spinning? * A simple dust devil couldn't possibly throw that massive pumpkin down there. * Now, I'm going to wait by that pumpkin and see if we have ourselves just a little dust devil or if we have something better. * Haha! Nice shot there! Looks like we have a new target. Let's see if you can get strong enough to pry that cannon loose. * Well done! You sure did a number on that cannon! * You'll need to get a lot bigger to topple the world's largest ball. * Now we're starting to see some true power. * If you can bust up that tall tale you'll be ready for my final challenge here. * Not bad moves for a Wind Warrior. * That's right; you are more than an ordinary tornado. You are one of the few, the proud, the Wind Warriors! * Now let's get to it and rip up the rest of this Dinosaur Park. * All done! Hurry up and come to me and let's get out of here! * The wind warriors have agreed to surround you with a wall of wind so you don't get burned by the sun your first time around. Don't get used to it as they won't be able to stay for long. Training * Let's talk about Fire Flyers. * See the smoke and sparks coming out of the tent? This shows you where Fire Flyers are hiding. * Go ahead and bust up that tent to expose and absorb the Fire Flyers! After a moment you will absorb them automatically. * Excellent! Fire Flyers are hiding almost everywhere and it is up to you to find and absorb them. * Now let's try grabbing Fire Flyers. Grabbing allows you to hold onto them before you absorb them. * Press and hold after exposing the Fire Flyers to Grab them. * Release to absorb the Fire Flyers. * While holding drag the Flyers over to me. * Once you get to me, release and you will absorb all the Flyers at once. * Great job! Grabbing several Fire Flyers at once will help with the L.O.A.D. STARR, but we will get to that later. * This time let's Grab and hold several Fire Flyers at once. * Break a tent to expose a Fire Flyer, then press and hold while you break the rest to Grab all of them. * Don't release until after you have Grabbed all the Fire Flyers. * You're getting the hang of this! \n Come on, there's more! * Let's practice Grabbing a chain of Fire Flyers. * Press and hold to Grab all the Fire Flyers out of this row of tents. * This will give you more time to get the rest of the Flyers and absorb them all at once! * Excellent! Did you notice at the beginning of the Grab that you began to slow down? * Also, did you notice when you Grabbed new Flyers you received a speed boost? * You can use this to your advantage! \n Let's continue. * Ok, here is the advanced stuff! I'll show you how to recharge the L.O.A.D. STARR. * Holding and absorbing a larger number of Fire Flyers will recharge the L.O.A.D. STARR. * This will give you extra time to grow and find more Fire Flyers! * Break all these tents and Grab all the Fire Flyers. Once absorbed they will recharge your L.O.A.D. STARR. * Better hurry up! Are you ready? * Grabbing and absorbing Fire Flyers in large numbers can recharge the L.O.A.D. STARR's Timer. * After you absorbed those Fire Flyers did you notice the Timer recharge? * Remember to Grab as many Flyers as you can to recharge the L.O.A.D. STARR! * Fantastic! We are almost finished. \n Now let's put what you have learned to the test. * Let's put all that practice to good use. You're ready for a real Mission! * Take another look at the L.O.A.D. STARR, see the number 50? * That is how many Fire Flyers you need in this area before we can move on the next! * Let's put all that practice to good use. You ready for a real mission? * Absorb 25 of the Fire Flyers hidden around this campground to open the L.O.A.D. STARR portal. * You will need to Grab and hold as many Flyers as you can to recharge the L.O.A.D. STARR. Be careful to not run out of time! * For bonus points stick around after the L.O.A.D. STARR portal opens to absorb all 50 Fire Flyers! Then get out of here! * Fantastic! Now you are ready to take it to those pesky Fire Flyers! * You've got 25 Fire Flyers! Locate the L.O.A.D. STARR now if you are ready to leave, or continue your search for the other 25. * Perfect! You have found all 50 Fire Flyers! Hurry and get to the L.O.A.D. STARR! * Amazing! You have opened the L.O.A.D. STARR portal! * Either escape now, or make a run for the remaining Flyers! Failure * Uh oh! Let's try that again! * Make sure not to press until after a Flyers has been freed. * Make sure to press . * Make sure to hold until all Flyers have been Grabbed. * Make sure to press and hold to Grab all the Flyers. * Make sure to collect all the Flyers before you run out of time! * Make sure to press once a Fire Flyer has been freed. * Uh oh! You ran out of time! Let's try that again! * You've got to keep absorbing Flyers with the Grab move to boost the L.O.A.D. STARR timer! * Make sure to make it to the L.O.A.D. STARR before the time runs out! Chicken Con Carnage! * See the barn over there? * Looks pretty big now, but soon you are going to be able to destroy it! * But you need to walk before you can run, so first you need to increase your Size. * Find and destroy some smaller objects around this area to start growing. * You just went up in size! Keep that up and that barn will be ours in no time. * Now that you are large enough you can bust up the fence and explore the rest of this area. * Next, let's check out that silo over there. * Once again, we are going to grow in Size until we are big enough to take it down! * But it will not be so easy this time... * The L.O.A.D. STARR has only enough power to generate this protective shadow for a limited time before it must recharge. * See the Timer up here? * You will need to hurry and destroy the silo before the L.O.A.D. STARR shuts down! * I think you are ready to take on that silo! * Well done! That barn is toast! * Well done! That silo is toast! * But wait! These must be some of the Fire Flyers!!! * Chase them down! They are definitely up to no good. * Now follow me through the shaded path to the next area. * I think you are ready to take on that barn! * Looks like it's time for a real mission! * Absorb 50 Flyers in this area and head toward the L.O.A.D. STARR before time runs out! * Once we've done that maybe we can get down to who is behind this! * You've got 50 Fire Flyers! Locate the L.O.A.D. STARR now if you are ready to leave, or continue your search for the other 50. * Perfect! You have found all 100 Fire Flyers! Hurry and get to the L.O.A.D. STARR! * What was that?!? Looks like we have company! * Approach that Totem carefully, then bust it up! * The energy cores are its weak spot! Once one of the doors opens up you need to rush over and pound on it before it closes again! Vortex Race * It's time to race! * We need to build a massive storm and the best way is to rush through these storm gates! * Follow me and we can build enough speed to create one. * Once you catch up to me, the storm will be big enough to take on those totems! * Ready? * When you hit a gate it will glow with more energy, and missing gates causes them to shrink. * Don't take too long getting through the gates or we'll lose our chance. * Time to race! Totem Battle * Now that the storm front is built we're ready to take down those Totems! * A squadron of Wind Warriors will be backing you up for this one. But you will still need to be careful. * As you approach the Totems, watch out for the sunlight. Running into the sunlight will cut one of your Wind Warriors loose from the formation. * If you lose your entire formation you will need to restart your approach. * Now GO! * The energy levels are off the charts... The radiation coming from that Orb is extremely dangerous. * I can't believe it... Omegaton lied to us! With all the Orbs collected, Omegaton must be at full power. * Good luck. * Its working- he's almost down... One more run at him should do it! Show Down with Omegaton! * Free the Wind Warrior trapped on this island before we make our move against Omegaton. * Obviously Omegaton is just too powerful for the standard troops to harm. * If you can free the rest of the Wind Warriors from their prisons maybe you'll have a chance while they distract him. * That's it! Omegaton is mad now! Try attacking him from behind! * He's down, but not for long. Stone Stomp the Orbs just like you Stomp the Stone Smashers! * Wow! He seems to be getting even bigger not weaker. We'll need to free more Wind Warriors! * Sneak up and hit him in those gigantic kidneys of his. * There's two more power gems to stomp. * Break open the rest of those shards! We'll need everyone we have! * One more back-attack will get us at that last Orb. * Stomp the Orb and the last of the Fire Flyers should be free. Fly-though * Look at those Fire Flyers scatter! Trying to find refuge in those human dwellings. * Now the first totem should surface any second... * Good, we're making progress. * Wind warriors are trapped throughout the city, but there's an off shore island that will make a good base camp.